


And Might had Fallen to Sands and Fire

by greypirate, matan4il



Series: And Might Had Fallen to Sands and Fire [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Emmerdale Big Bang Round 2, Gladiator AU, M/M, emmerdale big bang round 2 works, matan4il, robron - Freeform, spartacus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypirate/pseuds/greypirate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Aaron is a Hebrew gladiator whose daily routine of training and fighting is changed by the arrival of a unit of Roman soldiers.Fanart for the fanfic:'And might had fallen to sands and fire'





	1. And might had fallen to sands and fire series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/gifts).



##  [And might had fallen to sand and fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970553/chapters/37251302)


	2. and might had fallen to sands and fire series




	3. and might had fallen to sands and fire series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And might had fallen to sands and fire read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970553/chapters/37251302

 

 

 

_“Aaron lets his eyes drift across the chanting faces in the crowd. What a strange lot these people are. How they cheer for blood. He’s never been able to reconcile himself to the idea of that which entertains them. Nevermind, none of that matters at this point. He lets the weight of it roll off his shoulders along with the roaring thunder of drums and the public’s shouts._

_But then Aaron catches a glimpse of it and he hears nothing anymore. The sun shining in Robert’s hair. The facial features right beneath the golden strands sharpen in Aaron’s sight and he can read the tension there. The enormity of fear.“[Read Story here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970553/chapters/37251302)_


End file.
